The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a serial printer.
Electronic desktop calculators recently available are becoming more and more sophisticated functionally and higher in grade, and also smaller in size and more lightweight. There are also demands for small-size and lightweight electronic desktop calculators equipped with printers for recording calculations as printed data. Therefore, the printers contained in such electronic desktop calculators should also be small in size, lightweight, and of a small power requirement. Printers in electronic devices for general home use are preferably of the matrix printing type since such printers can use a roll of plain paper that is readily and inexpensively available and can print data clearly. Such printers are also expected to have a small-size drive source and be less costly.